Rise of the Crimson Raiders
is a challenge to find four ECHO Recorders in Sanctuary that detail the founding of the Crimson Raiders. Strategy #The first ECHO recorder can be found on a ledge south of the hanging bullets sign, down the alley on the approach to Moxxi's' (south entrance). #The second can be found inside of Moxxi's, on a low table near one of the entrances. #The third can be found on the approach to Marcus Munitions, on a low platform by the end of Pierce Station. #The last recorder is inside Marcus Munitions. The recorder is on the counter in front of Marcus Kincaid. Transcripts Roland: "This is a message to any Crimson Lance left on Pandora. General Knoxx is dead, and knowing the Lance, they're more likely to cut their losses and leave you here than send an extraction ship. So unless you wanna starve to death out there, you've got two options. One: you become bandits. Two: you join me in protecting the people of Sanctuary. I can offer you food, shelter, and the chance to fight for something real, something meaningful - a chance I know the Atlas corporation never gave you. Roland, out." Handsome Jack: ""Hey, Roland. Handsome Jack here - 'member me? My men kicked your bandit asses out of New Haven and killed your little pal Lilith. Ringin' any bells? Anyway, I hear you and the rest of your little buddies have relocated to Sanctuary. Just wanted to congratulate ya - you've successfully delayed your deaths by a few months. I'm gonna be real busy mining Eridium to charge that Vault Key I stole from your buddy Tannis, so you guys are gonna be low on my priority list for a while. So Ciao!" Roland: ""If you can hear this and you're sane enough to understand what I'm saying, head to Sanctuary. I don't care what Jack's told you, or how well-defended you think you are - the Hyperion army is coming to wipe you out. If you wanna survive, you get a gun, you come to Sanctuary...and you join the Crimson Raiders." Roland: "Lancemen - attention! I only have one question to ask of you all. One question. Just a few years ago, we were enemies. But that time has passed. As glad as I am to see you all in Sanctuary, I know you wouldn't have come if you had any other option. I know how bad things are out there. I know how Jack's army has swept across this planet like a sandstorm, ripping apart everything in its way. When I joined the Crimson Lance years ago, they told me I'd be fighting to protect those who couldn't protect themselves. But you all know as well as I do - that was a lie. But this fight, against Hyperion? It isn't. If we don't band together, if we can't protect this city from Jack's army, then we're done for. I am Roland, and I only have one question to ask: ARE YOU WITH ME?!" Videos Rise of the Crimson Raiders